Hands-free accessory devices wirelessly connect to mobile devices via short-range wireless protocols, such as Bluetooth®. These accessory devices (also referred to herein as audio gateways) come in a variety of forms, including headsets, earpieces and visor-mounted car kits.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.